To date, the coil windings in stator laminated cores have been inserted in various working steps at various processing stations, the stator laminated core being transferred from processing station to processing station. This transfer is carried out manually, and the next processing step is started thereafter.
At a first processing station, the individual coils are wound in this case into a so-called pull-in tool, which is subsequently transferred from the winding station to a pull-in station. In this case, there is placed manually on the pull-in tool thus prepared and provided with coils a cover which both fixes the individual laminations of the pull-in tool in the radial direction, and sets the exact pitch of the individual laminations along the circumference of the pull-in tool. During the subsequent operation of pulling the coils into the slots of a stator laminated core, exact positioning of the laminations and the corresponding coils in front of the respective slots of the stator laminated core is thereby ensured. Subsequently, the stator laminated core with the pulled-in coils is brought to a separate forming station where the coil ends are pressed into a desired form spread slightly outward.
It is the object of the invention to start from the previously described prior art and propose a device and a method by means of which the processing steps described can be carried out with a relatively high degree of automation.
Starting from a device and a method of the type mentioned in the introduction, this object is achieved by means of the characterizing features of claim 1.
Advantageous embodiments and developments of the invention are possible by means of the measures named in the subclaims.
Consequently, a device according to the invention for mounting coils is distinguished by a movable hoisting unit with a frame, a holder for a stator laminated core being provided which can be moved relative to the frame. The hoisting unit is, moreover, provided with at least one processing tool which can be moved relative to the frame and/or the holder. It is thereby possible for the stator laminated core fixed in the hoisting unit to be brought up to a processing station, and for a further processing tool, provided on the hoisting unit, to be brought into use on the side opposite the processing station. An automatic method cycle is rendered possible hereby.
Owing to the construction of the hoisting unit as set forth above, it is possible, in addition, for the stator laminated core to remain in the holder during said processing steps, thus permitting automatic fabrication without transfer of the stator laminated core.
The processing tool is advantageously constructed such that it can be moved along the central axis of a stator laminated core held in the holder. As a result, it is possible to process the stator laminated core from both end faces, at which the coil ends project after being pulled in. Furthermore, a tool fastened on the hoisting unit can be guided centrally through the stator laminated core and come into use at the opposite side.
Thus, in a particular embodiment a cover for fixing the pull-in needles of a pull-in tool is provided as processing tool. As previously described, this cover can be guided through the stator laminated core and be placed on the pull-in laminations of a pull-in tool before the stator coils are pulled in. The result, as so far in the case of manually placing such a cover, is to fix the pull-in needles both in the radial direction and in relation to their uniform pitch along their circumference. Subsequently, the stator laminated core can be pushed onto the pull-in tool by moving the movable holder and/or the pull-in tool, the stator coils being pulled into the corresponding slots. The holder of the stator laminated core hereby applies on the stator laminated core the counterforce required for inserting the pull-in tool, with the result that it is possible to eliminate a separate clamping, the so-called stator clamping, customary to date.
In a development of the invention, a former is provided as processing tool. Using such a former, the stator laminated core can be processed at the end face after the stator coils have been pulled in. In this case, the stator laminated core is preferably simultaneously brought up to a forming station which has a former for acting on the pull-in side of the stator laminated core. The former arranged on the hoisting unit can therefore be used simultaneously to form the opposite side of the stator laminated core situated opposite the pull-in side.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the hoisting unit is equipped with a hoisting gripping device as holder for the stator laminated core. A hoisting gripping device can be used to grip a stator laminated core reliably from two sides and to hold it exactly in position.
The holder, particularly in the form of a hoisting gripping device, is preferably constructed such that it can be swiveled in at least one spatial direction. As a result, for example the hoisting gripping device, can be used as fixing element for the stator laminated core in further processing steps going beyond said processing stages. Such processing steps can be provided manually or, equally, in an automated fashion. The stator laminated core can be swiveled in the hoisting unit into the position respectively most favorable for processing.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, the hoisting unit is constructed such that it can be moved between a loading station, a pull-in station and/or a forming station. As a result, it is rendered possible in the way set forth above for the stator laminated core to be picked up automatically, followed by the pulling in of the stator coils and the subsequent formation of the coil ends without transferring the stator laminated core to the respective processing stations.
In a development of the invention, at least one additional hoisting unit with a further processing tool is provided. By means of a further hoisting unit, it is possible for further processing tools which, for design reasons, can no longer be accommodated on the first hoisting unit to be brought into use in the same way as the processing tools provided on the first hoisting unit and described above. For this purpose, the stator laminated core must be transferred from the first hoisting unit to the next hoisting unit, a transfer station preferably being set up for this. The stator laminated core can be set down in a defined position in this transfer station and be picked up again correspondingly by the next hoisting unit without any problem.
It is therefore possible, for example, to fit the cover for fixing the pull-in needles of the pull-in tool and an intermediate forming element on the first hoisting unit, and to provide a former for final forming on the second hoisting unit.
Such intermediate forming can be necessary when different coils or coil groups are to be pulled into the stator laminated core in successive pull-in operations. The coil ends then need to be formed in intermediate forming such that the pulling in of the next coil or coil group can take place without disturbance from the coils or coil groups already pulled in.
A hoisting unit as described above can, for example, be constructed such that the travel paths both of the stator laminated core fixed in the holder, in particular the hoisting gripping device, and of said processing tools run essentially in the vertical direction. Said processing stations, for example the forming station and the pull-in station, are arranged in this case such that the processing of the stator laminated core takes place after being lowered to the respective tool, for example to a pull-in tool or to a lower former.
Pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders, electric spindle drives or other drive systems customary in mechanical engineering can be used as drive for moving the holder in the hoisting unit and for moving a processing tool.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.